


Murder

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [91]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On:, Discussing the Idea of Murdering Each Other but It's Just a Joke and Definitely Not Serious haha, Feb 12, Memento mori, Unus Annus, discussing murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Murder

Murder

It drives the plots of tv shows, mystery novels, and movie thrillers. It is often the inciting incident that forces the hero/main character to begin their adventure. Sometimes there’s one murder, sometimes there are several. (Sometimes, the main character ends up murdering someone, you never know.) Either way, it’s often used as a plot device in slightly darker, or more serious media. 

I think people forget sometimes how serious murder is because of its portrayal in media. Or maybe I’m just really desensitized to murder. If either of these are true, then there’s an issue with the world. (not that there aren’t several already, but we’d need to add another one to the list) I mean, how many kids are like me and have been watching crime shows, and real-life murder investigations on Dateline and 48 hours since they were, what, six years old? (this might be a bit of an exaggeration- but it also might not be, who knows?) 

If we’re desensitized to murder and other serious crimes, then we might not understand the emotional impact it has on people. We may not think that it’s as serious a crime, and we may not be as sympathetic to those who have witnessed a murder or had a loved one get killed. 

This is why it’s important to handle murder in a serious manner, not to make light of it. As much as it’s in character for Sherlock (from BBC’s Sherlock) to wish that someone could get murdered so he’d have an interesting case to solve, we as an audience are meant to see Sherlock in a positive light (and often do) which is why we laugh or at the least, don’t react in horror when we hear Sherlock say this. Even John Watson, who often acts as Sherlock’s ‘moral compass’ just looks a little disgruntled. He just accepts it as part of Sherlock, like everyone who knows him does. Even when Sherlock says that he’s not a hero, many of the younger audience would still probably look up to him, idolize him, and potentially try to imitate him. (Or maybe I’m just a messed up kid, ya know?)

Gods, I feel like I’m either a killjoy or a hypocrite. It’s just, when you sit down and actually think about it, murder is a terrifying concept. It is yet another way that someone’s life can cease to exist. 

Yeah, I’m still slightly terrified of death...

I guess, to avoid getting murdered:  
don’t cheat on someone  
avoid dating someone who has cheated previously   
try to avoid committing crimes (or at least avoid stealing from volatile and violent people)  
don’t be an asshole, people like to murder assholes  
don’t have too much money/money and a greedy family 0-0 (family murder dramas do happen irl, i’ve seen the dateline) 

basically, try not to motivate anyone to murder you.

And please don’t murder someone, I don’t think anyone deserves to die sooner than necessary. You may have a different opinion, but you have to think about all the potential you eliminate when you end someone’s life, and of the emotional impact it will have on that person’s/those peoples’ family/families. 

TLDR: Murder is a no no, take it seriously.


End file.
